Happy Lowman
Happy Lowman is the Sergeant at Arms of SAMREN, the Reno Charter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. General Description Although his name’s “Happy”, Lowman is a hulk of a man, heavy built and with a piercing stare that can make him look fierce. The bulk is set off by a shaved head and heavily tattooed body which adds to the overall effect of a menacing character. His torso is dotted with a patchwork of ‘happy face’ tattoos, a purposeful play on his name and each one inked on for each of the kills Happy has undertaken on behalf of the club. Personality Happy is a cold, brutal killer who enjoys killing and enjoys inflicting pain on those who deserve it. He’s seen as a ‘wildcard’ by those inside the club –calling Happy in on a job usually means things will get bloody, but it’s a guarantee the job will get done. As one of the Sons' Unholy Ones, he takes exceptional pride in his duty to the club. There is another side to Happy, however. He has an exceptionally dark sense of humour that might come across as jarring, or even perverse to those who don’t know him well – those that do will realise there’s more to him than murder. Happy can be, especially after a few drinks, extremely jovial and will be the first to instigate a rowdy drinking session at a moment's notice. History A Californian by birth living in the rougher neighbourhoods of Sacramento, it was a natural progression for the young Happy to get involved in running weed for street gangs. As he got bigger and smarter, he started dealing himself and as one of the bigger kids on the block, by age sixteen he had a profitable racket going. That didn’t stop him getting busted, and by seventeen he found himself in Juvenile Detention on a charge of possession with intent to supply. It was in that first stint in detention Happy first killed a man. The guy was a neo-nazi bastard, only eighteen but saw it to make hell for anyone on the wing who didn’t conform to his ideals. A deal was made in the yard and Happy was all too pleased to be given the task: the punk took Happy’s screwdriver to the guts, and the young Californian found a sickening pleasure from seeing the subhuman bigot scream and gurgle his last. The murder charge upped his time, and whereas he’d have been out in a year on the drug charge alone, Happy’s sentence was upped and he was moved to the notorious N.A. Chaderjian Youth Correctional Facility in Stockton. He was almost 22 when he was released, and a life of crime beckoned again. Finding it hard to adjust back to life outside, Happy developed an addiction to heroin which saw him take a downward spiral of abuse, crime and murder. By age 25 he found himself having to get out of Sacramento, or die there, so bought a beat-up Harley and took to the road. In 1998, a chance meeting in Tacoma, Washington with Max James saw a new direction. Casual employment at the SAMTAC garage saw him eventually become a prospect there before patching in a year later after proving his worth to the club – a year had been plenty to see that Happy was more than keen to get his hands dirty. SAMTAC provided a more productive channel for his aggression for eight years, until with his mother sick in California – and mother and son since reconciled with him apparently in gainful employment - Happy requested a transfer to the NOMAD charter. That too served its purpose until he, along with Herman Kozik decided to settle in Charming in 2010. Returning to Charming saw a return to jail, serving fourteen months alongside his SAMCRO brothers before the cartel affair saw his sudden relocation to reform the SAMREN charter in late 2011. After Jax returned to Charming after Clay's death, Happy took the Sargent-at-Arms patch at Opie's side. A serious injury picked up in mid-2012 saw him return to Charming to recuperate. Season Two - Running With The Devil 'Gods and Monsters' Season Three Category:Characters